I Don't Want to Be Right
by deadbattery
Summary: Watch Sirius and Remus' relationship as it evolves, falls apart and grows again. Can they make it over the obstacles in their path? What will win: betrayal or love? These are the most important moments in their relationship from 1st yr-death. SB/RL slash
1. Arriving at Hogwarts

**A/N: **I have been reading a lot of SB/RL slash recently and I've decided to try a story of my own. This is my 1st attempt at writing this kind of a fic. Hopefully you like it! Read and Review Please!

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** Year**: Day 1- Hogwarts

Remus sat by himself in the last compartment of the train. He was reading one of his textbooks, _The Standard Book of Spells- Grade 1_, while humming a song quietly. He had been on the train for several hours and no one had bothered him yet.  
>He heard a group of students walk by his compartment door and looked up in alarm. Remus was a strange boy because he didn't want to make any friends. In fact, he had promised his father he wouldn't get close to anyone while he was at Hogwarts. He sighed in relief as the children passed by his door and relaxed back into his seat as he recalled the conversation he had with his parents on Platform 9 ¾.<br>_"I still don't know about this John," his mother had whispered nervously to his Father as Remus prepared to board the train._  
><em>"He has to go Emily. He has to learn to control his magic. You know he is very powerful and if he doesn't go to Hogwarts he can hurt someone else or himself," his father replied tiredly.<br>"I know John but… he's so young and I just worry… especially during full moons. And what if someone finds out? His life could be ruined," his mother said.  
>"Mum please be quiet. Someone could hear you," Remus said looking around nervously.<br>John Lupin sighed and knelt down to face his son. "Remus, listen to me," he said in barely a whisper, "I know you are excited to go school and you are going to do very well. You deserve this Remus, no one should be able to take it away from you. You are one of the smartest wizards your age, one of the most talented wizards I've ever meet. BUT there are people out there who WANT to stop you from going to Hogwarts. And they are not just the people at the Ministry. They are students at this school; people you may one day think are your friends. Most people are ignorant Remus, they hold on to old prejudice and are too scared to look past stereotypes. You can trust no one you meet. You should be suspicious of anyone and everyone. Sadly, you are here to learn and nothing else."  
>Remus frowned at his father, "I understand Dad. I'm going to try my best in my classes. I'll make sure I listen to my Professors and I will always make sure to get to the Tree in time. Nothing is going to go wrong."<br>"No Remus, I don't think you completely understand. What I am trying to say is… you can't have any friends Remus. You can't let anyone get close enough to figure out your secret. It's not fair, but you have to promise me that you'll keep your distance from all the students," his father said sadly.  
>Remus looked at his father with a frown on his face but nodded, "I promise Dad. I understand."<br>_  
>Remus had every intention of keeping his promise to his Father and so far everything was going well. He hadn't seen many students and no one had bothered to talk to him. He sat up straight as the train pulled into King's Cross and sighed. "Well," he said to himself, "only seven more years of this."<p>

* * *

><p>"Black, Sirius," McGongall said holding the Sorting Hat above a stool. Sirius grimaced up at the Professor and huffed as he walked forward. He had been dreading this day for months now. He knew what the sorting hat was going to say. It was going to sort him into Slytherin with the rest of his good-for-nothing family. Then he would spend 7 years trying his best to pretend they didn't exist while being courted by dozens of pureblood girls who wanted to marry him for his fortune and good 'breeding.' After he graduated he would go into the family business, whatever that meant, and be expected to marry within two years of leaving Hogwarts. By this point all of the spunk and character would have been beaten out of him and he would actually <em>agree <em>with his family and their ludicrous ideas. He would than spend the rest of his life brainwashing his own children to believe in pureblood perfection and pressuring them to make the same decisions he had.  
>He inhaled deeply as he sat on the stool and felt the sorting hat drop over his eyes. "Hello Mr. Black," said the hat, "this should be a quick one but let's take a quick look." The hat was quiet for a minute before it said, "Well, well, well Mr. Black, I'm a little surprised at what I find here. A real rebellious attitude, fresh ideas, an open-mind, cunning, brave, loyal and smart, very smart. You are a real pickle. May I ask where you want to be sorted? You'd do well in almost any house."<br>Sirius sat up straight, "I've never really thought about where I _want_ to be sorted. I just assumed I'd be put in Slytherin like the rest of my family."  
>"Is that where you want me to put you? I admit I'm a little surprised because I can see you think very differently than the rest of your family, but if that he what you want you will do well there."<br>"No, no!" Sirius thought, "Anywhere but Slytherin."  
>"An excellent decision Mr. Black. Well its going to have to be… GRYFFINDOR," the hat yelled.<br>Sirius smirked as Professor McGongall took the hat off his head and he heard several students gasp in surprise. But he was absolutely grinning when he reached the Gryffindor table and heard his cousin Bellatrix scream, "NO!"  
>'Yes,' Sirius thought to himself as the sorting continued 'this was going to be an interesting year.'<p>

* * *

><p><em><em> "This is great," James Potter yelled, "Were going to have the best year! I can't believe you got sorted into Gryffindor with me and ditched those greasy Slytherins."  
>"I know," Sirius said smiling while laying on his four poster bed, "we need to start planning pranks to play on Snivellus."<br>James laughed and then turned to look at the other occupants of the first year dormitory. "So what are your names?"  
>A small boy who looked a lot like a rat glanced up nervously, "Peter, Peter Pettigrew."<br>"Nice to meet you Peter," James said with a friendly smile and then turned to the other boy who frowned slightly.  
>"My name is Remus Lupin," he said and turned back to his book.<br>"What are you reading?" James asked stepping towards the Lupin boy.  
>Lupin looked up a little alarmed and said, "uh, just a book for Charms class. I thought I should get ahead, just in case."<br>"Oh well, Sirius and I are going to play Exploding Snaps if you would like to join us," James said.  
>Remus smiled warmly but shook his head, "I should be getting to bed," he said and hoped off his bed and made his way to the bathroom.<br>James ruffled his hair and looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow, "Strange kid huh?"  
>Sirius nodded quietly but couldn't seem to take his eyes off the bathroom door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So this is the end of chapter one. It's going to start speeding up after this point. I only planning on hitting upon important moments or days in Sirius and Remus' relationship, so it should be less than 10 chapters long. I just thought the day when they first meet deserved some special attention. Next up: Sirius gets Remus out of his shell, the Marauders are born and the boys start to figure out Remus secret. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Of Chocolate and Arguments

_Dear Sirius,  
>I am writing you this letter because I have heard of your placement into Gryffindor House and I could not be more disappointed. Your Mother is so distraught she hasn't stopped crying and refuses to leave the study. Your placement in Gryffindor has shattered our family's reputation. Toujours Pur, Sirius, you have ruined it.<br>Luckily your mistakes can still be fixed. I have written to Dumbledore and asked him to resort you and then you will ASK the sorting hat to put you Slytherin. In time our acquaintances will forget your original placement and our family will be able to regain its noble reputation.  
>Gryffindor is not an option Sirius, I will not have you staining the Black family's reputation. We have worked too long and hard to keep the purity of this family intact and your placement is not only embarrassing but also disruptive.<br>I am sure you are appreciative of my desire to fix this problem and will remain cooperative.  
>Your Father,<em>_  
><em>_Orion Black_

Sirius crumbled up the letter and threw on the breakfast table. He had no interest in being resorted and he would not ask the Sorting Hat to place him in Slytherin. He knew the consequences of disobeying his father would be grave but the letter he had received only highlighted the reasons he wanted to escape his family.

He looked up as Professor Dumbledore came behind him and said, "May I speak to you Mr. Black?"

He got up from the table solemnly and glanced back at James who gave him a small smirk as the doors to the Great Hall closed behind him.

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" James asked.<p>

"Oh the usual, I'm a grave disappoint me, they'll send me to Drumstrang, I am no son of there's. Normal everyday conversation in the Black household," Sirius said bitterly.

"Harsh," James said while lying on his bed, "How'd it end?"

"Dumbledore pretty much forced them to let me stay. I don't think I'll be going home for Christmas though."

"You can stay with me if you'd like," James said.

Sirius didn't answer but instead lied down on his own bed and stared at the ceiling. It had been a difficult day and he knew the worst was yet to come. He heard James get up from his bed to head into the bathroom so he could get ready to go to sleep. Sirius sighed; he doubted he would be sleeping that night. The reality of his impending disownment weighed too heavily on his mind.

"Well, I'm going to bed mate. Let me know if you need anything," James said before turning off his light and leaving Sirius to his darkening thoughts.

* * *

><p>It was well after 1am and Sirius was still awake. He was sitting on the window ledge gazing out on the Hogwarts grounds. He was second guessing his decision to deliberately disobey his parents. Yes they were harsh and yes they could be cruel and sure they had crazy beliefs, but they were his family. Maybe he should march to Dumbledore's office and demand to be put in Slytherin. He knew he would be unhappy there but at least he wouldn't have to spend his entire life fighting his family. Maybe he'd even be able to get through Hogwarts, find a nice pure-blood girl and raise his own kids more normally. Maybe staying Gryffindor just wasn't worth being disowned. <em><em>

Suddenly, Sirius heard the door open and looked up to see Remus walk in. He stopped and looked at Sirius quizzically, "What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Sirius replied.

"I can never sleep very well," Remus said simply and then began walking towards the bathroom.

Sirius suddenly felt angry with the Lupin boy. Who was he to always ignore James and Sirius? Did he think he was better than them, like Sirius own parents did? Because he wasn't and Sirius wouldn't let him think that way. Sirius already had too many people looking down on him. He was done letting people walk all over him. He was going to say something to this boy. "What's your problem, Lupin? Your always ignoring me, you think you're better than me or something?" Sirius said angrily.

Lupin stopped walking and looked at Sirius in surprise, "Not at all Sirius."

"Well than why do you walk around here like you don't even see us? I mean, we even go out of our way to try to get you talk to us but no matter what we do you always blow us off. If you think your better then me Lupin I'd rather you just say so. I have enough on my mind without worrying about your opinion of me as well," Sirius said irritably.

Lupin blinked slowly and then glanced at Sirius bed where the letter he had received from his Father was sitting. "Did something happen at home? Do you want to talk about it?"

Sirius took a step back. He wasn't used to people caring if he was upset, let alone going out of their way to notice. "No, everything's fine. Not that it's any of your business," he snapped.

Remus raised an eyebrow and said, "Doesn't seem like everything is fine. Well if you ever want to talk about anything I'm pretty good at giving advice."

Sirius frowned, "You don't even say hello to me in the hallways yet you expect me to pour my heart out to you about my good-for-nothing family? Dream on, Lupin."

Remus was relentless, "So its family problems? I heard a couple of students talking about how you come from an entirely Slytherin family. Are they mad you were sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Seriously Lupin, back off."

But Remus wouldn't stop, he had sat down on his bed and wore a sad smile, "I know how it feels to be totally alone Sirius. It'll get better I promise."

"I don't feel alone! I don't even like those evil buggers! I've been trying to get myself disowned for as long as I can remember. Don't pretend like you understand me Lupin! You have no idea what you're talking about anyway. You haven't been abandoned by your parents or shunned by your entire family. You chose to keep to yourself, it's your own damn fault you don't have any friends," Sirius shouted as his anger and frustration bubbled over.

Remus smiled again and said, "Well, if you don't want to talk I'm always here for you to shout at. It's not good to keep all those feelings bottled," and with that the Lupin boy closed his curtain and turned off his light.

"I wasn't done yelling at you Lupin!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius it's the middle of the night! Some of us are trying to sleep," James said angrily.

Sirius huffed and shut his own curtains. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>By the next morning Sirius' anger had evolved into curiosity. No one had EVER stood up to Sirius Black before but Lupin had done so with a smile on his face. Sirius decided that it was his responsibility to get the Lupin kid out of his shell.<p>

"Sirius I don't think he _wants_ to be friends," James said as they ate breakfast in the Great Hall.

"He said he was lonely, James."

James raised his eyebrow, "Why do you care so much anyway? It's his own fault his lonely."

"I don't care," Sirius said a little too quickly, "I just think he'll be a lot of fun if we can convince him to talk to us. He may even be good at pranking."

James shrugged, "Listen if you can actually get him to talk to us, great. I'm not going out of my way anymore though."

"That's fine I don't need your help anyway," Sirius said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Remus,<br>I, Sirius Black, Solemnly swear to harass you, pester you and stalk you until you agree to just one evening in the company of myself and one, James Potter. I also swear that this night will be filled with laughter and adventure. You will not regret giving us a chance to be your friends.  
>Sincerely,<br>Sirius Orion Black of the Noble and most Ancient House of Black_

Remus sighed and sat down on his bed with the letter, "This isn't going to get any easier is it?" he asked the messenger owl.

* * *

><p>'Pst, Lupin!" Remus heard someone whisper in his ear during Charms class. He knew it was Sirius, he had been trying to get his attention all day. Remus had been deliberately ignoring him since breakfast but he was quickly running out of patience.<p>

"Remus," Sirius hissed again not even two minutes later. "

"WHAT?" Lupin shouted and turned to look at Sirius in frustration.

"Hi," Sirius said innocently as Professor Flitwick approached Remus desk with a disapproving frown on his face.

* * *

><p>"Remus!" Sirius yelled after him as he stormed down the hallway.<p>

Remus rolled his eyes, Sirius had been stalking him all day long and he just wanted to find a corner to hide in. So far he had gotten in trouble in Charms class, received a detention from McGongall for disturbing the hallway while yelling at Black and intercepted a howler before it exploded into song during lunch. Frankly, he was getting tired of the antics and was seriously considering giving Sirius what he demanded just so he could be left alone again.

He felt something smack him in the back of the head and turned around in anger, "What is your problem Black?" he yelled as the other boy grinned.

"No problem," I just wanted to give you your book. Oh and I suggest you agree to hang out with me or else you're in for a real treat tonight."

Remus frowned, "Do you really think by harassing me you could convince me to be your friend? Why would I want to be friends with you after all of this?"

Sirius just smiled, "Because every time I get you in trouble from a Professor, or you receive one of my letters or you hear me calling your name you smile."

"Are you out of your mind? I don't smile, I'm angry!"

"Well yes, you look irritated rather quickly but I've been watching you all day and before you get that ugly look on your face you definitely smirk," Sirius said with certainty, "I guess you like all the attention."

"Bugger off Black," Remus snapped.

"As you wish, mate. I hope you enjoy your present tonight," Sirius said with a wink and then walked away leaving Remus with a feeling of unease.

* * *

><p>Remus sat by himself in a dark corner of the Gryffindor common room. He had finally managed to escape Sirius. The other boy had been tailing him all day and he was quickly getting tired of it. Remus just wanted a minute to himself, to do some homework and to relax without anyone poking him or talking to him for no reason.<p>

Just as Remus started to feel confident no one was going to jump up behind him he thought he heard an odd sound coming from the boys' dormitory.  
>'Please don't be Sirius, please don't be Sirius,' he thought to himself.<p>

He glanced at the stairs wearily as the sound became louder and louder. Everyone in the common room was looking at the staircase as a candy bar fell in Remus' lap. He picked it up and looked at it quizzically as three more fell by his feet. Within a minute Remus was nearly buried in chocolate that was hurdling down the stairs and landing on and around him.

He desperately tried to get up as people began laughing and pointing in his direction. "Black," he screamed, "I'm going to kill you!"

Sirius appeared before him looking all too innocent, "Oh Remus, looks like you've got yourself in a right pickle. I could help you if you just say the magic word."

Remus was shaking with anger as the candy bars piled as high as his chest, "Please," he mumbled.

"Not that silly, Lupin. I want you to agree to hang out with us for one night," Sirius said with a grin.

"You're off your rocker."

"Perhaps, but you are about to drown in chocolate so I don't think we should be worrying about me right now," Sirius replied dryly.

"I hate you Black," Remus mumbled.

"Aw, you don't mean that Lupin. I saw that smile when you received the first candy bar. Now you seem to have a minute left before you're buried in chocolate. Your move."

"I didn't smile," Lupin yelled but the chocolate was now covering his mouth so Sirius could hardly hear him, "Fine, fine. I give up."

"What's that Lupin, I don't think I can really hear you," Sirius said dramatically.

"I give up! I'll hang out with you and Potter for one night!" Remus shouted and the chocolate was immediately banished.

Sirius was smiling evil. "Perfect. Meet up in the dormitory tomorrow at 7pm. Don't be late or I'll be forced to find you."

"I won't," Remus said angrily.

Sirius started to walk away before saying, "Enjoy your chocolate Remus. You'll find it piled neatly on your bed."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Why do you think you were attacked by chocolate? I know how much you like it, I figured a year's supply of honeydukes candy would be a good way to win you over."

"How do you know I like chocolate?" Remus asked, his anger momentarily forgotten.

Sirius shrugged, "I noticed how much of it you eat at dinner and I know you keep a hidden stash under your bed," and with that Sirius walked away leaving a very confused Remus behind.

"And why have you noticed all of that?" Remus asked the empty space Sirius had been standing a minute before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! Reviews give me motivation to update quicker!**


	3. Making friends and Hiding secrets

"Welcome Remus Lupin to the first meeting of Hogwarts greatest mischief makers and Filch's worst nightmare!" Sirius said jumping off his bed as Remus walked into the dorm.

"Dramatic much?" Remus replied.

"Au contraire my friend, au contraire, I have seen the future and it is the four of us," Sirius said excitedly and Remus could see James roll his eyes behind him.

"Uh-huh," Remus replied simply and moved to sit on his bed.

Sirius nodded happily, "Let me introduce you to the group. This," he said gesturing at their chubby roommate, "is Peter Pettigrew. Silence," he said as Remus went to interrupt, "I know you have met but now I am giving you the proper introductions. As I was saying, Peter has a real skill for being sneaky and remaining hidden, he has only begun to realize his true potential, but I have a feeling his purpose in this group will be great."

"This," he said pointing at the other occupant in the room, "is the great, the powerful, the momentous, James Potter. He is a prank mastermind, skilled Slytherin dueler and great mate."

"And I myself," he cared on dramatically, "I am a _most_ misunderstood person. My determination and quickness to act are often mistaken for cruelty and short-sightedness. I am the group recruiter and energizer."

"If, by that, you mean you do your best to make sure everything we do get us in trouble, I agree," said James.

"Shut your mouth, Potter. That is just another example of how misunderstood I am," Sirius said sadly.

Remus smirked and said, "And how do you think I fit into this little group?"

"Well you will of course be the quiet instigator, the voice of reason against my insanity and the face of innocence when McGongall accuses us of mischief," Sirius said as if it was obvious.

"Clearly," Remus said and felt himself smiling.

"Well now that Sirius is done being dramatic, let's get this party started," James said clamping his hands together. "I say we start off the evening with a good game of exploding snaps while discussing potential pranks and then we can move on to the kitchens for a late night snack."

"The kitchens?" Remus said, "You know where they are?"

James shrugged, "My dad told me, he said it's a time old tradition that members of our family raid the Hogwarts Kitchens at night."

"I already love your father and we've never meet," Sirius said as he got the game and placed on the floor.

"I'll make sure to tell him that," James said smiling happily as he set the game up, "So what shall our next prank be?"

"Next prank? You had a first?" Remus asked.

James shrugged, "I guess you could consider Sirius' stunt with the chocolate a prank but that was really all him. We've been trying to plan the perfect prank to show Hogwarts it needs to watch out for us," James said with a smirk.

"So far we've decided we want to target the Slytherins. They've been mean to Sirius and me so it's time we get some revenge," Peter said and Sirius clapped him on the back.

"That's the spirit, Pete," Sirius said, "any ideas Remus?"

"Uh, no."

"Well that's ok maybe you can help us. So far we've decided it would be fun to embarrass Bellatrix and Snivellus in front of everyone but we haven't gotten much further than that," James replied.

"I really don't know," Remus said nervously.

"What if we stole their clothes and turned it all pink!" Sirius exclaimed.

"How would you like to do that dearest Sirius?" James asked.

"I hadn't gotten that far," Sirius said frowning and James rolled his eyes.

"We could just levitate their clothes out," Remus said quietly and everyone turned to stare at him.

"That's advanced magic," James replied with a frown.

"Yes, but I know how to do it," Remus said and Sirius smirked.

"Awesome," James said happily, "I can pick the windows in the dungeon, Sirius do you know the spell to turn clothes pink?"

"Naturally," Sirius replied.

"And I know where the Slytherin dorms are. My cousin showed me," Peter said happily.

"Well boys," James said dramatically, "What a debut this will be. We are a dangerous foursome."

They spent the rest of the night mapping out their plans, playing exploding snaps, stealing dessert from the kitchens and playing jokes. Remus laughed and smiled like he had never remembered doing. It was nice to have friends, he thought, too bad it wouldn't last. He wouldn't break his promise to his Father.

But as they walked back from the kitchens and Sirius placed a friendly arm around his shoulders proclaiming he was the addition to their little group they had been searching for, Remus felt his resolve wane.

* * *

><p>The prank went off without a hitch and the group received their first detention. From there Remus tried, or pretended to try, to stop talking to his new friends. He would make up excuses for himself: Sirius just needed help studying; Peter needed him around to give him boosts of confidence; he didn't want to hurt their feelings; the list went on and on. He comforted himself by noticing how nice and understanding they were. <em>They won't abandon me<em>, he frequently found himself thinking but he never could forget the words his father had said to him on Platform 9 and ¾ the first day of term.

The first full moon came and went without a problem, before he knew it, it was December and there was only one full moon left before Christmas.

"I have to go visit my Aunt in the hospital guys," Remus said the night before the full moon as they all got ready for bed.

This time he noticed the other three boys all glanced at one another before Sirius said, "Wasn't it your mother last month Remus? I think your family needs to get its immunity checked out."

Remus tried to smile, "Yea, we're all a little sickly. My Aunt is very old though so they're just worried she won't make it through this time."

"Uh-huh," James said and nervously glanced at Sirius.

"Ok, Rem, tell her we hope she feels better," Sirius replied kindly and turned off his light.

As Remus pulled the curtains around his own bed he mumbled, "Shit."

* * *

><p>Remus got off the train at Platform 9 and ¾ and glanced around excitedly for his parents. He spotted in the crowd and waved happily before he felt someone jump on his back.<p>

"I'm going to miss you Remmie!" Sirius shouted as James tried to pry him off Remus.

"You're going to crush him, you giant oaf," James said while laughing.

"I can't crush Remus, he's too strong," Sirius said with a wink before getting off his friends back.

"I don't know Si, you definitely have put on a few pounds since the beginning of the semester," Remus said with a smirk and Sirius hit his arm.

"I'm very sensitive about my figure," Sirius said while sniffling.

"I can tell by how much cake you eat every night," Remus replied playful.

Sirius was about to respond but stopped suddenly as a figure came up behind Remus and laid a hand on his shoulder protectively. Remus turned to smile at his father but quickly lost his excitement when he saw the look on the older man's face. He seemed angry and was frowning at Sirius, James and Peter.

Not to be deterred James stuck out his hand, "James Potter," he said happily, "It's a pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Lupin."

Mr. Lupin shook James' hand quickly and Remus proceeded to introduce his parents to Sirius and Peter as well. Neither of them smiled although they weren't completely rude either.

"Well Remus I guess this is goodbye until next term. Have a Happy Christmas," James said and gave Remus a hug.

"Bye, bye Rem," Peter said with a smile before skipping off to his own parents.

"Farewell Remmie," Sirius said dramatically and gave him another hug. Before he let go he whispered in his ear, "_Your parents look pissed. I'm sorry if I did something wrong but if you need anything just send an owl_."

"Thanks Sirius you're a great friend. Have fun at the Potter's and don't forget to write," Remus replied and Sirius winked at him before he ran off with James.

Remus' father knelt down and whispered in his ear, "I think we need to talk."

With a sigh Remus allowed himself to be guided off the platform. _This is going to be a long break_, he thought.

* * *

><p>"Explain," his Father said simply when they sat down at the dining room table.<p>

"They're my friends," Remus said and his father put his head in his hands.

"I knew this would happen," his Mother exclaimed, "I knew it was too dangerous for him to go to that school."

"It's not dangerous! I'm doing well in all my classes! I have friends! The Professors like me!" Remus yelled back.

"But Remus, I told you, you can't have friends," his father said tiredly.

"Why? I just want to be normal for a change. They like me! We have fun; I've never had fun like this before. James helps me with my homework and he's showed me I can play jokes too. Peter, he's always there to talk too. And Sirius, Sirius he got me out of my shell, he's showed me what it's like to be normal! You just don't want me to have fun!" Remus yelled.

"Remus I would _love_ for you to be normal and have fun and friends. I would be willing to give up my life to give you that but I can't Rem. I can't help you. The truth is you're not normal, you're a werewolf," his father said tiredly.

"So what if I am. They don't care," Remus said stubbornly and his father raised an eyebrow.

"They know?" he mother asked.

"Well no, but they like me," he said nervously.

"Oh Remus," she said and gave him a hug.

"They'll figure it out Remus and they'll ruin your life," his father said sadly.

"You don't know that!" Remus yelled, "I mean I'm going to make sure they don't figure it out. But even if they do, you don't know they'll hate me! Their different than most people, they're kind and open-minded."

Again his father looked at him with curiosity, "Sirius Black? Of the famous pure-blood family?"

"Yes, and just cause his family's nuts, doesn't mean he is. Just like just because I turn into a crazed animal once a month, doesn't mean I am a terrible person," Remus said angrily.

"Of course not Remus," his father said quietly, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"They would never hurt me," Remus said with certainty.

His Father smiled, "If that's true Rem, I owe you an apology and them my life."

* * *

><p>Christmas came and went without much excitement. So did another full-moon and before Remus knew it, it was spring and the snow was melting.<p>

He and the other first year boys had grown even closer. They spent every moment together, laughing, planning pranks and occasionally studying. Remus role in the group had become the 'reasonable one.' He would tell them if their pranks went too far and encouraged them to study for upcoming tests. He also frequently found the missing piece to their perfect pranks and he loved the feeling he got when the other boys congratulated him on his revelation. He had never felt like he belonged before.

As the final full-moon of the year approached he had to come up with yet another excuse for his absence. " My grandmother died," he said one morning over breakfast when a letter came for him in the mail.

The other boys looked up at him in alarm, "I'm so sorry," Peter said solemnly.

Sirius on the other hand was stabbing his food angrily. "This is your second grandmother that has died this year, not to mention your Uncle and a number of other sick relatives," Sirius said, his voice filled with forced calm, "Bad year for the Lupins, eh?"

"Sirius," James snapped, "I'm sorry for your loss, Rem."

"It's ok James and thanks Peter," he looked at Sirius wearily, "I guess it has been a bad year for my family Si, hopefully next year will be better."

Sirius snorted, "Doubt it."

"Sirius!" James exclaimed but before Remus could say anything Sirius had stormed out of the Great Hall.

"It's ok, Remus. You know, Sirius gets. He's not very good at sharing," James said with a smirk.

"What does that even mean?" Remus asked.

"He doesn't like sharing time, friends, food, his broomstick. He's very greedy. Since you leave all the time he's probably getting jealous," James said simply.

"You sure that's it?" Remus asked nervously.

James shrugged, "Probably. Of course his brain could always be in overdrive and he may have developed some crazy conspiracy theory about your disappearances. Like that you're actually dragon trainer, or a vampire. Maybe you're actually a spy for his family or a werewolf. Who knows? It is Sirius Black we're talking about here."

"Yea, I guess you're right," Remus whispered and James grabbed his shoulder.

"Forget about him Rem. You shouldn't be worrying about the mood-swings of Sirius right now. He'll get over it."

"I hope so," Remus said quietly before getting up and walking out of the Great Hall.

Sirius didn't like being lied to. He knew Remus was lying. There was no way all of his relatives had started dropping dead. Something else was going on.

Sirius had thought Remus was his friends, and the one thing he had learned over the past year was that friends didn't lie. If Remus thought he couldn't trust Sirius he was wrong and Sirius was going to prove that Remus was lying. Sirius was going to investigate and figure out what was really going on.

"Remus Lupin, you have messed with the wrong Black. I'm going to figure out your secret if it's the last thing I do," he said stubbornly to himself. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two updates in one day, oh my. I did this instead of writing a paper that is due tomorrow. So please review!**


End file.
